It is known to form scrubbing or scouring pads of reticulated foam material which are efficient for scrubbing pots and pans, especially those lined with polytetrafluoroethylene ("Teflon"-registered trademark). It is also known to make scouring pads made of steel wool having a soap or other cleanser permeated into the interstices of the steel wool. In the latter type pad the effective life is generally ended when the soap or cleansing material is exhausted and the user must therefore be careful not be use too much water with the scouring pads
Various combinations of different materials for preparing these pads have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,347 to Vosbikian et al, 3,175,331 to Klein, 3,428,405 to Posner, 3,581,447 to Fallvene, 4,665,580 to Morris and 4,203,857 to Dugan.